Moves
This page will cover the various moves you can utilize to defeat Titans. Basic Moves Various moves are available for you to use in battle. Swiping the screen allows you to attack your opponent. Take note the following conditions so you can maximize your chances of defeating the titan. - If you strike the titan immediately after breaking them, or they are dizzy, you will land a full Hit, doing full single hit damage plus elemental abilities. - If you strike the titan while they are doing nothing, but are not dizzy, you will be Blocked, doing no damage. - If you strike the titan while they are attacking, you will land a Scratch, doing 20% physical damage, and applying no elemental abilities. - If you strike the titan while they are performing a fury chain that inclines them to step back, or if you more specifically strike a Giant titan in the middle of performing a Chop, you will hit thin air and do no damage, indicated as Missed. In Infinity Blade I, combos were signified as names alongside a final hit in the combo: Huge Hit: Swipe in one direction, then swipe the opposite direction, then the opposite of that, i.e., left, right, left for the last strike to deal 200% damage. Mega Hit: Swipe twice in one direction, then twice in the opposite direction, i.e, left, left, right, right and the last strike will do 250% damage. Ultra Hit: Swipe once in any direction, then in the opposite, then once in a way you haven't already, then the opposite, then in any direction, i.e., left, right, up, down, left for a whopping 300% damage. This is controlled by combos and the name change with your weapon. In Infinity Blade II and III, the combo types simply controlled damage multiplier. Gems regarding combos indicate them either as 4-Hit Combo, 5-Hit Combo, or simply Combo. In infinity blade 2, using dual blades can grant you two additional combos: Cross Ultra strike '''or '''Downward Ultra Strike: Both moves do the same damage. "Downward Ultra Strike" can be performed by swiping once left or right, then the opposite direction, then the opposite of that, and repeat this unless you have done this at least 3 or more times. Then, you swipe down, making the last strike do 300% damage, for a total of 1000% damage at least by performing the entire combo. i.e., right, left , right, left, right, down. "Cross Ulta Strike" can be performed by swiping once upward or downward, then the opposite direction, then the opposite of that, and repeat unless you have done this at least 3 or more times. Then, you either swipe left or right, causing 300% damage for a total of 1000% damage at least by performing the entire combo . i.e, Up, Down, Up, Down, Up, right. Hint: Use as many titan break gems +2 as you can to extend the ultra strikes to the max!! Blocking Blocking is the main technique to defend against attacks. Most attacks can be blocked with Light weapons, but certain attacks will ignore blocks, such as shield-bashing and Giant stomps. Heavy weapons will block all attacks including the aforementioned unblockable ones, and items that allow you to block all attacks with Light weapons will take effect either immediately or after having performed a certain interaction, such as a "On 4-Hit Combo, Block All Attacks" gem. In Infinity Blade III, titans with the "Perfect Block Only" perk will ignore all normal blocks, even when using normally blockable attacks such as weapon slashes and kicks. Holding down the shield icon at the bottom allows you to block attacks, and each attack blocked will reduce your Shield Points displayed on the icon. Stronger attacks, especially those from giants and titans in later bloodlines/rebirths can reduce more shield points than those in earlier bloodlines or rebirths. Losing all shield points will break your shield, and blocking will inflict reduced damage to the player. Additionally, enemies are not affected by Block Break when your shield is broken. Blocking is the easiest method of avoiding damage, but since it depletes your Shield Points, dodging and parrying are recommended when possible. Sometimes blocking is the only way to avoid damage. Examples of such situations are when a titan uses a sweeping (no side dodges) attack that does not use their weapon, or if a titan performs a fury chain that attempts multiple hits that also change directions in a single move (MX-Ninja being a notable offender). Blocking does not defend against a weapon's elemental attribute unless the shield has resistance to that element. This has changed in Infinity Blade II and III, in which a Perfect Block will nullify all damage. In Infinity Blade, the element is only applied if the enemy attempts to hit with fury chain attacks or using chops (power attacks for titans). In Infinity Blade II and III, all attacks from the titan, even Slashes or non-weapon attacks will apply their attack element. Perfect Blocks are achieved by timing it just as a titan's attack is about to touch you. This also reduces damage to your shield, helping it last longer. Each perfect block also adds +1 to your titan break window, allowing for larger titan break windows. Perfect Blocks are also required to defend against titans with the "Perfect Block Only" perk in Infinity Blade III. When using Dual Weapons, the player is unable to block. The Block button is instead replaced by a third Dodge button, which will make Siris duck. This can be used to avoid side sweeping attacks that cannot be avoided by dodging left or right. Parrying Parrying is a method of stopping an opponent's attack with your own weapon, when dodging or blocking is not viable, or impossible (but very rare and circumstances will usually notify you of such an instance). It is achieved by swiping the screen in either the opposite or same direction of the enemy's attack, when it is about to hit you. For instance, if the enemy was swiping his/her sword to the left, swiping the screen to the right will parry the attack. It is important to note that only titan weapon attacks can be parried. Shield bashes, and attacks such as kicks and headbutts cannot be parried. Attacks by monstrosities cannot be parried except for bites and some head attacks. Gems which allow Parrying against all attacks, such as "Great Parry All Attacks" or "Parry All Attacks" gems will allow you to block non-weapon attacks from titans. Parries occasionally allow for special Stab/Slash combos, which can be performed for extra damage before conferring the usual Parry Break against a titan. You may also choose simply to ignore it and let the titan chain reset. Titan Retaliation: Parrying at the end of a combo sometimes does not break the titan. They may continue swinging their weapon in a bid to get a hit in you. In Infinity Blade II, titans can break your parry while doing this and sprain you for reduced damage. This continues until the titan is successful and hits you, you successfully block or dodge, or your parry eventually breaks them. Titan retaliations last longer in later bloodlines, rebirths or awakenings. There are variants of parrying besides Parry. Great and Perfect Parries are introduced in Infinity Blade II and III. They work like normal parries, except for some differences: - Great parries are much less likely to allow a titan to retaliate for extra hits. They are also the minimum skill level parries required against titans with the "Great Parry Only" perk in Infinity Blade III, where normal parries will automatically fail against them. - Perfect parries add +1 to your break window, and in Infinity Blade III, always allow you to use special Stab/Slash combos whenever you break a titan. Perfect parries also stop a titan from being able to retaliate for an extra hit. On occasion, parrying an attack will result in a Tap Sequence. If you win the sequence, the titan is briefly stunned. If you lose, the titan gets one free Chop and the attack chain resets. Dodging Dodging is used to quickly move out of the way of an enemy attack. It is best against magic or strong attacks that cannot be blocked or parried. To dodge, press one of the two arrow buttons at the bottom corners. Most attacks can only be dodged from a certain direction, and some cannot even be dodged at all. In Infinity Blade II and III, the player is now limited to dodging under a Stamina stat. Stamina determines how frequently Siris or Isa can dodge before becoming Exhausted, a fatigued state where any further attempts to dodge will hurt the player's character, damaging them slightly and indicated as Exhausted. Stamina will replenish over time. Dual Weapons increases Siris' and Isa's Stamina stat by 2 points, allow Stamina to be replenished by parrying (in addition to regular over-time regeneration) and replace the Block button with a Duck button for Siris, and a Jump button for Isa. Ducking or Jumping costs 2 points of Stamina. Breaks After blocking, parrying, or dodging a titan's attacks consecutively, the player will "Break" the titan, offering a moment to attack. The break size is dependent on how many hits you have taken before the titan is broken, with a reduced window if you should take any hits. Completely avoiding all damage will offer the largest space of time to attack. Below is a list of how many exclamation marks show how many hits you can get in the titan for Block and Dodge breaks. For Parry breaks, they are to be treated as seconds instead of hits: = 1 Hit/3 Seconds ! = 3 Hits/4 Seconds = 5 Hits/5 Seconds ! = 7 Hits/6 Seconds Exclamation marks for Parry Breaks indicate number of seconds for how long the titan is stunned for. As indicated above parry breaks start at 3 seconds stun time with 1 exclamation mark, with 1 second per additional exclamation mark being added to the time frame. Other factors can also override the regular attack window size: Titan Break/Combat Break Gems: Gems that can be applied to Hex or Star gem slots for a larger attack window when fighting a titan. The higher the value, the more hits (or parry break time) you can land when the titan is broken. A Triangular Combat Break Gem also exists in Infinity Blade III, which work much like Titan Break gems except can be applied to lower level items whose Triangular slot have not yet been converted into a Star slot. Perfect Block/Parry: Every Perfect Block or Perfect Parry adds an extra hit (or parry break second) when breaking a titan. Monstrosities: Lumbering titans with more health than most other types, they also generally suffer from 2 hits more vulnerability when broken. This applies only to breaks with 2 or less exclamation marks. Block Break: Achieved when you block the last hit of a titan's attack chain successfully. Requires immediate counteraction once broken or the titan may recover. Parry Break: Achieved when you parry the last hit of a titan's attack chain successfully. Applies a stun effect, and therefore does not require as immediate a counteraction against the titan as Block and Dodge breaks. Dodge Break: Achieved when you dodge the last hit of a titan's attack chain successfully. Requires immediate counteraction once broken or the titan may recover. Note you cannot attack until your character is released from the dodging position, and time dilation slows everyone down (both you and the titan). This means if the dodge is timed too late, the titan will recover before you can land a hit. Advanced Moves Super: This move can be used when the Sword icon on the top left is charged up. Charge up the Super attack by both dealing and taking damage. Super will blast your opponent and stun him/her for some time. You can attack him multiple times. The Ultra Hit is easily attainable while the opponent is stunned by Super. After bringing down your opponent's health a bit, a scene will be played where your opponent retreats a little. You should only use Super just after the scene, giving you the most time to attack multiple times before the scene changes again. Super attacks in Infinity Blade 2 will also allow open up three stabs (Light), three slashes (Heavy), or a flurry (Dual) equivalent to five stabs. In Infinity Blade II, Super Attacking then immediately casting a spell will allow you to get an infinite, unblockable string of stabs. With Dual weapons, you may also choose not to exploit the stab points provided by the Super attack and go right to damaging the enemy normally. If the same direction of a strike is done in a very particular rhythm, the attacks will be sped up drastically, but also exhausting the hard cap for hits very quickly. This is noticed and utilized best with Light weapons. In Infinity Blade III, the Super move must be unlocked by investing enough points in the Shield stat. Another perk allows an attack called a "Mega Hit" to be performed. This attack must be charged up by performing the Stab or Slash sequences completely and precisely in order to be used. Magic: To select a ring that has the inscribed magicks you want, purchase (if you didn't do so already) and equip the appropriate ring and bring it into the next titan fight you may encounter. Magic will charge itself over time. There are 2 types of Magic, Offensive and Defensive. Offensive Magic deals heavy elemental damage to the opponent. A titan who has resistances against the type of magic you're casting will easily mitigate the damage done, doing 10% of the damage done. Since you have to perform the move (by inscribing the respective symbols on the screen), make sure to use any Break beforehand (Parry breaks or Super attack stuns are recommended), or draw out the symbols quickly enough before you are hit. Defensive Magic, as the name implies, helps you in ways such as restoring lost health points or repairing damage done to your shield. The strength of the magic spells cast are determined by: the ring's spell's power level, your own magic stat (this also affects recharge rate), and (for offensive magic) enemy resistances (where applicable). In Infinity Blade 2, a non-elemental mineral exists as a type of offensive magic, called Crystal. Crystal, before the Vault of Tears update was the only offensive magic spell an enemy could not develop a resistance to. Another type of magic, called Holy, is a mix of both offensive and defensive magic, damaging the enemy and healing you as well. Healing is equal to the damage done. Holy magic has several problems. *Holy magic is currently only accessible using the Holy Band ring. *Holy is subject to the Deathless Spectrum resistance, and is 10% effective against Boss titans. This also means you will heal the reduced damage done to the titan. The different types of magic are: (Offensive magics) *Fire *Ice *Crystal *Water *Wind *Shock *Poison *Light *Dark *Holy (Defensive magics) *Heal *Shield In Infinity Blade III, magic has more diverse effects. Magic is no longer defined elementally where one set of elements will deal direct damage, and the other will deal damage over time. Enemies can no longer use resistances to decrease the effectiveness of magic inflicted on them, except if they have the "Immune to Magic" titan perk. For example, enemies cannot use Fire resistance to reduce Incinerate damage, nor can they use Ice resistance to suppress the power of Freeze. (Offensive Magics) *Incinerate - Direct Damage to the Titan. Higher levels increase damage. *Freeze - Slow Titan's Attack Speed. Higher levels increase duration and slowing power. *Shock - Damage Over Time to the Titan. Higher levels increase damage. *Nullify - Cuts off all elemental resistances a titan may have, including Spectrum. Nullify also damages the titan slightly over time. Higher levels increase duration and damage over time. *Blind - Increases titan break window. Higher levels increase duration. *Holy - Damages enemy health and heals you equal to damage done, both done directly. Healing does not decrease along with the damage, allowing you to heal the normal amount even if the titan resists Holy. Higher levels increase overall power. (Defensive Magics) *Blunt - Decreases Titan's attack damage. Higher levels increase duration. *Heal - Restores your health directly. Higher levels increase healing power. *Defend - Restores your health over time, and gradually repairs your Shield or Heavy Weapon. Higher levels increase overall power. Other Moves Scratch: Attacking a titan before it is broken/dizzy, and while it's performing an attack will cause you to scratch it instead. Scratching deals 20% physical slashing damage and elemental magics in a weapon will have no effect on the titan. You can use this to deal some extra grazing damage, or even finish off a mortally close-to-death titan, but this can create a risk of a potential parry failing. As enemies get stronger and faster in later playthroughs, scratching becomes risky and not worth a failed parry very quickly to the point where any On Scratch gems should just be sold. Tip: Freeze spells in Infinity Blade III will aid in scratching efforts greatly. If you use a gem that confers health, gold or otherwise anything beneficial on scratching, using the Freeze spell first will allow you to capitalise on your gem's effects to its fullest advantage. Stab: In the middle of a titan's fury chain, a blue circle (the usual one you see for selecting options) will sometimes appear on the opponent. Tapping this circle before your opponent recovers or finishes the fury chain allows you to stab it for twice damage (normal physical damage in Infinity Blade II and III), stops its fury chain and also gives you approximately 3 seconds to attack. Tip: In later playthroughs, you may wish to dodge, parry or block a titan's fury chain completely instead of stabbing it midway. Breaking a titan at the end of its fury chain will yield two extra hits/seconds for your break window. Finishing Combo: After reducing your opponent's health to zero, rapidly swipe your opponent as many times as possible while the Finishing Bonus message is flashing to obtain extra Experience Points. Combos and stronger attacks will yield more experience. In later playthroughs, the bonus experience gained increases. Category:Gameplay Category:Infinity Blade Universe Category:Infinity Blade I Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III